supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Loukianos
Loukianos is a man in his late thirties with white hair, pale skin, and empty white eyes lacking in an iris or pupil (though he appears to still be able to see). His ears are slightly pointed, and he has strange, blue, symmetrical markings on both sides of his face. His hair his quite long, and he wears a white and gold cloak usually. He had been described as feminine looking by many characters. Additional Info Past: Loukianos is the headmaster of the Kryo Academy of Education (and teaches one elective class every other day). He was orphaned at a very young age an was adopted by a family that lives in Kryo. He is of an unknown species (since he obviously isn't exactly human) and his peculiar actions and appearance often puzzle others. As a child, he attended the academy like most other children, and was accepted into certain courses that taught magic at the school. He excelled in these classes, and when he became an adult he taught light magic here. Of course, no one, especially his students, had any respect for him whatsoever and he often lost control of the class. Though, most of his former students do say that he was their favorite teacher. Several years after Loukianos started teaching, the headmaster at the time started to become ill and weak (and very old). He thought Loukianos was an airhead, but sadly he was the most suited for the job. Miraculously, he has been able to keep the school in it's same prestigious state and quality with little trouble (except for when Lysander transferred there, of course). Though, most students still don't respect him and call him by his first name, but he doesn't seem to mind. Role in the Story, Just a Memory: Loukianos is the headmaster during this time when the story takes place. He sees Lysander as a child (about eight or nine), playing outside the snow. At this time, Lysander attends a small, one room schoolhouse close by to where he lives. He notices that the boy can create small, blue flames that can melt a tiny bit of the snow, and instantly sees the boy's potential. He then decides to speak with the boy's father about him attending the academy. Lysander's father declines the offer, saying that he couldn't afford to pay his son's tuition (which is very expensive). Loukianos then offers Lysander a full scholarship, and his father agrees to the offer then. Loukianos is then not seen for quite a while as the story progresses, but is then seen again during and after Lysander tries to kill the Thanatos. He is seen "lecturing" Lysander and his close friend, Roxane, about the encounter with the monster. It doesn't really lead anywhere, and mostly consisted of the two children insulting Loukianos mostly unknowingly. The conversation ends with the headmaster saying "Why God, why me? What did I do to deserve this?" Just before Lysander leaves Kryo, Loukianos gives him his staff, which is the same staff the character is seen using in the RP. Personality: Loukianos is a total airhead. He can't concentrate very well on anything for more than two minutes, and he his often lost in thought. Though he can be quick to anger, he forgives very quickly and sometimes to easily. People find him to be "peculiar", though he is still a very kind person. Trivia *His last name is Ilios, which roughly means "sun." Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Blizz's Pages